A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail
by FruhlingDragon
Summary: Seraphina is a really powerful, but really quiet Mage of Fairy Tail. That is, until she is roped into the S-Class exam and chaos insues. Set after the Edolas Ark. No obvious parings. Rated T because I don't feel like having kids read it.
1. Chapter 1: A Part of Me

A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: A Part of Me

(Set after Edolas Ark)

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as you can get with a guild full of crazy wizards. Natsu was being chased by an angry Erza for stepping on her cake, Gray was hiding from Juvia, Mirajane and Lisanna were happily serving people, Elfman was going on about something being "manly" while Evergreen told him off, and everybody else was going about their daily routines. Then Natsu overturned a table. Everything went downhill from there.

It might have been on accident, but maybe not. The table flew across the room, smashed into a few more tables, nearly hit me, and knocked out Lisanna. I winced at the loud crash and splintering of wood.

"Lisanna!" gasped Mirajane, who is in fact Lisanna's older sister. There was a collective gasp and so, poor Natsu had the two strongest women in Fairy Tail on his bad side, and probably Lisanna too once she woke up.

Titania Erza and Demon Mirajane turned to him, their rage practically visible. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" they screamed in unison. I think their opinion of "that" was different though.

"Oh crap," said Natsu, realizing his mistake all to late. And so, a normal day in Fairy Tail began.

I signed and glanced back down at the magic book I was reading. All the commotion had caused me to completely lose my train of thought. I hummed a bit to myself while lightly running my finger along the page.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Seraphina Onuba, 17 years old, and if you calculate all the magic power and physical ability, I am in fact the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. I'm an Energy Mage and my magic is artificial, a fact I'm not at all proud of. But it is what it is and there's nothing I can do about it. Even though I feel bad that I didn't really have to work for my magic, it was just forcefully given to me, it's still the best investment I have available, so I decided to become a guild wizard. I joined a little less than 11 months ago, right after the S-Class Exams had ended. Come to think of it, shouldn't the Exams be starting about now?

Then Natsu came flying into me, pushing me hard against the wall in the corner where I was sitting. He was really hot. And don't mean good-looking, I mean literally hot. It felt like someone had taken a rock, stuck in a fire for a few days, and then thrown it at me. It hurt. I put my feet on Natsu's back and roughly shoved him off.

He staggered to his feet, muttering about ice and cold, then turned and saw me. "Ah, sorry," Natsu said, putting his hand out to me.

I took it gratefully and he helped me up.

"So, who're you?" he asked. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Seraphina, and I've been here for almost a year," I said.

"Oh," mused Natsu. "Well anyways, welcome! I'm going to kill that ice prick." He cracked his knuckles then ran off yelling threats. I smiled a bit and turned to pick up my book. Drat, I'd lost my spot again! To be honest though, I was kinda surprised to find myself talking to one of the main members of the guild, and a member of the strongest team no less. I was a really unsociable and quiet person. I stayed out of the way most of the time and took long and difficult missions. Actually, the only reason I was here right now was because with all of the hassle for the upcoming S-Class Exams, it wasn't worth trying to snatch a good job.

But still I was bored, so i went against my original plans and decided to try and grab one anyways. I'm small for my age, only about 5 and half feet and with small breasts as well. It was easy for me to slip between and under people to the Request Board. I noticed one close to me that looked suitable for a day job. It paid 50,000 Jewels and all the client wanted was for to destroy an old building in the woods. I could do that.

Carefully, I reached up, grasped the bottom of the piece of paper, and tugged. It came off with a satisfying rip-ip noise. I smiled to myself and slowly edged backwards out of the crowd.

The line for Mirajane of Lisanna to sign off requests was long, but I was patient, so I got into the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2: This Is My Magic

**Here's the second chapter. I hope it is a little interesting.**

A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: This Is My Magic

I yawned and stretched in the noon sunlight. It was nice to get out of the busy guild hall. Shading my eyes, I peered up into the sky. A good day for flying. I have a dislike of trains and most other types of transportation, so I usually use my Aera magic to get around. If you don't know, Aera is a type of mini-magic that the user can use to summon wings which allows him or her to fly. It's the same thing that the Exceeds have.

I looked around for a bit longer, trying too decide which direction I should go. The the client lives in is a small town off to the edge of Hargeon called Funnen, which is in the north. I smiled, and activated my Aera, which for some reason I have black wings instead of the usual white, and shot off into the sky.

I love flying. Humans often dream of flight, but there's still no way to describe the pure joy and awesomeness that comes with it. I soared and dipped, flipped and dropped, floating through the wind currents. I had left Magnolia behind and was currently flying high above rural green mountains. A few farms and cottages dotted the landscape here and there, but it was mostly empty. Hargeon was still far away, so it would be another 2 or 3 hours before I got there. Following the train tracks was the best way, so I turned west slightly to try and match up.

••••

Time skip: 2 1/2 hours

I touched down in front of a large red building that looked like some sort of barn house. Hesitantly approaching it, I knocked on the front door. I wasn't sure if this was the right place, but it matched the coordinates on the request sheet.

The large door cracked open and a small man poked his head out.

"Yes?" he asked in a creaky old voice.

"Ummm," I said, "I believe you put this request in." I waved the sheet of paper at him.

The old man smiled. "Ahh, yes. I was hoping someone would accept it soon. Thank you very much for coming." I nodded.

He looked me up and down and stroked an imaginary beard. "You don't look like a Mage capable of this job."

"I assure you, I am one."

"Hmm, come in, come in!" the old man said. "My name is Julio Canspulet, but you can just call me Julio." I nodded again and stepped inside.

I'm not sure what I was expecting inside, but it certainly was not this. The entire barn looked like a jungle gym. Ropes and bars went all over the place and there were trampolines at random intervals. It looked like some monkeys' Dreamland.

Julio scurried through the middle on his little feet and I followed more slowly, gazing around at the setup. I almost bumped into him when he stopped.

"This," proclaimed Julio, pointing at a full-scale map of the countryside, "is my land. You can see the Barn right here-" he pointed to a spot near the center- "and this is the cottage you need to destroy." He moved his finger to a spot left of the Barn. I nodded.

"May I ask why you want me to destroy this?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just don't have a need for it anymore. I'll let the forest take it over. Now, shoo! Get to it!"

Without another word, I turned and trotted out of the Barn. As I stepped into the sunlight, my Aera activated and I shot up into the sky. From bird view, I could see the vague resemblance to Julio's map. If I turned northwest, I should run into the cottage.

It took me about 2 minutes to track it down. I hovered over it and considered what spell would be best. I took a deep breath and let it out.

" 'K, here goes," I whispered. I slowly brought my hands up as if I were meditating. Greenish-blue energy wrapped itself around my fingertips. I brought my hands together and then pointed them at the house. A thin beam of light hit streaked from my hands and hit dead center.

"Laser Blast." Nothing happened for about a second, than the whole thing exploded. Red fire mixed with the green of my magic erupted and swirled around the fated cottage. This only lasted about 2 seconds before it began to clear, but it seemed longer. All that was left was a smoking crater. A few bits electricity sparked across the surface.

Yes, this is my magic. That wasn't even a very powerful spell. Energy magic gives the user complete over energy, which includes fire and lightning. Some say that this it the purist of all magic types since the user is using almost completely raw magic energy.

I sighed softly and floated back into the air again. I supposed I should collect my reward now.

Julio was pretty surprised I was already back. I guess he didn't believe that I had already destroyed the thing, because he went to go check. I had to sit and wait for about half an hour before he returned. He can teetering in and quickly handed me the money. After seeing the damage he was probably terrified. Oh well.

Night had already fallen when I took off again and the stars were beautiful. Without the lights of Magnolia to block my vision, I could see for miles. The twinkling little stars formed galaxies and constellations that I had no idea existed, and still don't. I got back late, but it was totally worth. I felt a little better about the day and having gotten something done, so the prospect of tomorrow was dimmed. I hoped the guild didn't get to crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: The S-Class Exam- I'm In It?

**Yay, third chapter done.**

A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 3: The S-Class Exam-I'm In It!?

I stood in front of the stage gazing up at it curiously. Most of the guild had gathered and excited murmuring echo all around me. I entertained myself by considering all possible entries into the exam. The tension was amazing.

The curtain rose and a Master, Mirejane, Erza, and an orange haired man who I assumed was Gildarts on the stage. People started cheering.

"Master!"

"Yeah, Master!"

"Finally!"

The master coughed and then announced, "Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will announce the participants in this years S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam." More cheers erupted at his words. I smiled slightly.

The master continued talking. "This year's exam will take place on Tenrou Island. It is holy ground for our guild. Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged them all in this past year. There will be 8 participants! Natsu Dragneel!" I approved of that choice.

"Grey Fullbuster!" Good one.

"Juvia Lockster!" Hmmm.

"Elfman Strauss!" Yeah, he'll do.

"Cana Alberona!" I don't know much about her.

"Freed Justine!" Part of Laxus' group. He was strong.

"Levy McGarden!" She's nice.

"Seraphina Obuba!" Ye- wait, WHAT!? I was in the S-Class exam! Me? People started murmuring. They probably had no idea who I was. This was really bad. The master started talking again.

"This time only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!"

Everybody cheered some more, but I could tell they were wondering who I was.

I didn't understand. Why? Why!? Why did Makarov choose me? He knew how amazingly strong I was, but he also knew how much I hated publicity. I would be perfectly suited for S-Class in the other ways, I enjoyed long and difficult missions, but I didn't want to mingle with my guildmates. Guildmates... I do accept them as that, but the only real reason I came here was to find work and to have a place to return to.

I placed my hands over my ears to block out sound and stared blankly at the man in front of me. I didn't even notice when Master went on to explain about the partners that we would be required to work with. I just didn't get it.

I was knocked out of my frantic reverie when a hand was placed on my head and ruffled my hair. I looked up sharply to see a smiling Natsu.

"So you got in too, huh?" he said. "I didn't realize you we're such a strong wizard."

I smiled at that. Natsu, the great Salamander, accepted me into the exam. Even though I beat him in magical power by a far, I still considered him and his team to be superior.

Natsu took his hand from my head and balled his fist. "FIGHT ME!" he yelled. I shook my head.

"I'll keep my magic a secret for now." Even though I was practically being shoved to the front line, I still wanted to keep some of my old secrecy. They would find out soon enough.

"Hey flame brain, who's this?" I turned to the new voice to see a half-naked Grey striding up.

"A rival," laughed Natsu evily, flames surrounding his hand.

"I'm Seraphina," I said quietly. I was really shy of all the attention.

"Ohhh," hummed Grey. "I was wondering who you were."

"Hey stripper," growled Natsu. "You're really annoying, get lost."

"Oh yeah? Well I have to say that your presence is far worse."

"That's just my pure awesomeness!"

"Really? I think it's because you destroy everything you touch."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

They continued bickering and throwing idiotic insults at each other. I signed dramatically, turned, and walked toward the exit. I was about to step outside when I heard someone calling me.

"Oi, Seraphina! Come 'ere!" I glanced behind me to see Master Makarov beckoning me to him. Squeezing between the crowds, I managed to clamber up onto the stage.

"Brats! Listen up!" yelled Makarov. "I know some of you were wondering who Seraphina is, so here you go!" He lifted my hand up to the best of his short hight. Everybody grew quiet and stared at me. I stared back. I had never felt so embarrassed in my life and my face was probably beat red. I tried smiling but I think it came out more like a dog snarling. We held the staring contest for a a while before everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing. I shot off that stage the fastest I had ever been in my life and hid behind a pillar. Carefully, trying not to be seen by anyone, I slipped outside and collapsed on a wall, panting.

In less than an hour, I had gone from being nobody to one of the current top 8 hotspots of the guild. It was pretty traumatizing. Already people were placing bets and choosing partners. Partners!

I had almost forgotten that participants always has partners with them. This was even worse. I didn't have any friends. The only people I had ever held a proper conversation with were Levy, when she saw me with a book she liked, and Mirajane, when I went to get jobs signed off, but both of them were unavailable.

I slowly staggered to my feet and teetered towards my apartment at the Girl's Dormitory, the turmoil in my mind messing up my step. I probably looked like a drunk or newly dead zombie.

My apartment is simple, but nice. The walls are pitch black with colorful swirls that I paint when I'm bored. The windows are stained glass, so my room constantly shimmers with colors. I lie down on my bed and gazed at the ceiling and the sea glass mobile that I hung above my head. I blew on it and it spun in a circle, tinkling. I giggled. The mobile never failed to calm me down. Now to discuss the matters at hand.

I mused over possible partners for the exam. I needed someone strong so that it wouldn't be perilous for them. Lucy Heartfilia from Natsu's team was a possible choice. She could be strong and had been through a lot. Gajeel and Wendy were good choices as well being Dragon Slayers. Gajeel was probably mad that he hadn't been selected to participate and would want to go. Maybe one of the Thunder Tribe would be willing to go with me. After all, they had almost succeeded in capturing Fairy Tail. After that, I couldn't think of anybody else who I could take with me. I'd rest and think about it tomorrow. I fell asleep freaking out about confronting the guild again. Yikes.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends, But No Old Ones?

A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: New Friends, But No Old Ones?

I crept into the guild hall with my black traveling hood and cape on. I know I was being paranoid, and the more people that accepted me the better, but I was really freaked out! I can't help it after not making contact with anyone for almost a year and then being shoved to the front. Delicately, I walked in to the main hall. I passed Wakaba and Macao sitting at a table together and stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"Ah Macao, such fine young wizards these days," signed Wakaba. "Getting all excited over the exams. Makes you think back from when we were young, eh?"

"Yeah," said Macao. "Sure does bring back memories.."

"We had that same passion."

"Everybody in this generation is incredible."

"Such fine asses!" cooed Wakaba wiggling his bottom.

"You're the ass!" snapped Macao slapping his hand on the table.

"Ooo, more of a breast man, are you?"

"I've got kids, mate!"

I made a face and turned away, inwardly groaning. I really wish I hadn't stopped to listen.

As I padded down the center, I noticed that several people were gathering around what looked to be a piece of paper pinned to a pillar. As I got closer I started to hear what the people were saying.

"Look, it's the list for the examines' partners," one said.

"Natsu's going with Happy, to be expected," another added.

"Hmmm, Grey with Loke," read yet another.

"That's odd, I thought Loke became that Heartfilia girl's spirt or something."

"And then Phantom Girl is with Lisanna."

"Interesting pair. I wonder how they'll do."

"Elfman with Evergreen."

"Really? Oh, here's another strange one. Levy with Gajeel!" That surprised me. Levy and Gajeel were so different, but they might work well together, who knows?

"Freed with Bickslow, also to be expected. Cana and that new girl haven't decided yet."

"You mean Seraphina? Yeah, I don't really trust her. She seems strange, and kind of random for the master to pick."

"You never know. I wonder if she'll let me be her partner?"

"Doubt that. Good luck getting on the exam, Zero!"

"Hey, be a good friend!"

I walked away, having heard enough. So they didn't trust me? I didn't care. But unfortunately for me, all of the people I had considered asking to be my partner were already taken. At least that meant I didn't have to confront them! The last one left to try was Wendy. I was hesitant about asking a child to go, but I thought that Wendy was probably strong enough. Looking around, I noticed her sitting at a far table with Carla and Lisanna.

I walked over and sat down across from them. They stopped whatever they were talking about and looked up expectantly at me.

"Who are you?" asked Lisanna. I pulled down my hood. She blinked in surprise.

I turned and stared Wendy directly in the eyes. She slid back nervously. I'm not surprised at this. I have mismatched eyes, my right one is purple and the left one is yellow, so I'm told my gaze is disorienting. "I want to ask you if you'd be willing to partner with me for the S-Class exam."

"M-me!?" gasped Wendy.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm not forcing you or anything, but I would like you to consider. I know that you're powerful as well as sweet and kind."

Wendy blushed. Carla frowned at me. "Wendy," she said, "I really don't think you should do this. That island is dangerous!"

"I know, Carla. But still, it would be kind of amazing."

I shrugged. "It's your choice. Please tell me your answer by tomorrow." Then I turned and walked off to my usual corner.

I probably appeared chill and polite, but inwardly I was screaming and hopping up and down like a fangirl. I actually started and held a proper conversation! If I could do that, then maybe this exam wouldn't be so bad.

I leaned against the wall happily, feeling like I accomplished something. Pulling out the mystery novel I had under my coat, I began to read. The story pulled me in like books do sometimes. It was about a young girl who get stranded on an island. That wouldn't be so bad, since the island is prosperous and has good food, but it's also been scheduled to be destroyed. The girl, whose name is Fiona, is trying to find a way off, but for some reason can't seem to map the island. The story rotates around that concept. I was so enthralled that in didn't notice Natsu sneaking up in me.

"HAH!"

I yelped, fumbled with my book, and dropped it. I glared reproachfully at Natsu who was laughing heartily. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. "You're are coming with me!" he exclaimed.

"Wha...?"

Natsu pulled me over to his table where Grey, Lucy, Erza, and Happy were located. He smiled. "You looked like you needed a friend!"

I stared at him in shock. Natsu was trying to cheer me up? I yanked my hand from his grasp and rubbed my wrist uncertainly. "Books are a good enough friend."

Lucy raised her head from the table and smiled at me. "I know, right?" she said. "Some people just don't understand their quality." She glared directly at Natsu.

Natsu shrugged, unaware of the venom pointed at him. "They're just lumps of paper."

"Are not!" Lucy and I said at the same time. Lucy went on to pester him about while Grey snickered loudly from the side.

Erza approached me and held out her hand. "I am Erza Scarlet," she said formally.

"Seraphina Onuba." I took her hand. I had expected us to shake, but instead Erza bashed my head into her armor in what she probably considered a "hug". Believe me, hugging an armor wearing person is far less than comfortable.

"Ow-w-w," I murmured.

"I congratulate you on getting in on exams and wish you good luck," she stated dramatically.

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said, unsure how to act.

"Please, come sit," said Erza, patting the spot next to her. I gingerly placed my bottom next to her.

For about an hour, I hung out with Team Natsu and I have to admit, it was fun. Mostly I kept quiet and observed, but that in itself was interesting. At first I was really embarrassed and did nothing, but they managed to get a few words out of me. But soon, I wanted out. The guild was noisy and busy, so soon my claustrophobia began to kick in.

I walked up to Lucy and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Erm, Lucy?"

She glanced at me. "Yes?"

"I'm going to go."

She nodded. " 'K, see ya." I smiled and walked out of the guild. It was about noon, but it felt much later to me. I decided to get some lunch in town. I began to walk away, but looked back at the guild once more. I have friends now. Maybe the guild isn't such a bad place.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 5: Training

It was late and the sun had set, but I had no intention of returning home. Instead I idly wandered around Magnolia, watching pedestrians and thinking over my problems.

I padded over to the bank of the river and balanced on slick stones. Spreading my arms out, I began to walk along the edge. A faint drizzle started, peppering the lamplit street with droplets. Dogs barked at each other in the distance and a late night train announced its departure. The few people who were still out began to run, covering their faces, but I didn't mind the rain.

A lone figure stood in the orange glow of a lamp looking around. I jumped and almost fell in the water when I noticed it was Wendy. I approached her cautiously and then raised my hand in greeting. "Hi, Wendy."

She smiled at me." I was looking for you," she said. "I want to accept you're offer."

I stared at her, then breathed a sign of relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried you wouldn't." Wendy smiled again a little uncertainly.

I held out my hand. "I cannot express my gratitude. Thank you so much for joining me! Friends?"

She took my hand and we shook. "Friends."

I let go of her and glanced at my watch. It was 10 o'clock. I looked at her quizzically. "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed now?" I asked her. Wendy came closer and peered at my watch. She yelped.

"Oh no, is it that late already? Carla's going to kill me!" she turned and ran, before pausing, turning around, waving, and yelling, "bye, bye!" at me. I smiled at her and waved back. I really couldn't express how grateful I was to her. Excepting my partner request and willing to be my friend? I needed to step up my game.

I knew a lot about bonds and friendship simply by watching the other guild members, but I'd never experienced it myself. Smiling, I turned and continued my wandering.

• • •

The rain clouds had cleared and dawn was breaking. I hadn't bothered to return home all night.

I have a weird habit of pacing for hours, possibly days, on end without paying any attention to the "outside world". Combine this with my Energy Mage ability to transfer magical power into physical energy, and you get someone freakishly good at zoning out. I had hardly noticed that time had passed.

Eventually, I had made my way into the forest near Magnolia. Due to last nights rain, mud puddles splattered the road and water dropped from the leaves. Then I heard someone yelling.

"Come on Natsu! You can do better!"

I walked over to a slight drop and saw Natsu working out while Happy coached him. I blinked in surprise and inwardly slapped myself. Out of all the confusion I'd actually forgotten that this was a competition!

Turning away, I trotted back to the town.

• • •

I gazed up at the tall houses and leaned down, preparing to jump. I shot up over 30 feet on the air and landed lightly on the rooftops. Using the tiles as springboards, plus that fact that I'm just that good, I hopped from house to house crossing over the town until I reached the Girls Dormitory where lived.

I hopped onto the windowsill on pushed open the window so I could step inside. It was probably unsafe to keep it unlocked, but climbing through the window was easier than constantly using the door. Anyways, I doubt anybody would be brave enough to rob the house that Erza Scarlet lived in.

I left my cloak, shoes, and socks inside before jumping to the ground. Taking a deep breathe, a bolted as fast as I could go to the forest. I was trying to break my record of 30.5 seconds.

I arrived and skidded to a stop, spraying dead leaves everywhere. I looked at my watch and allowed myself a victory cheer. 30.4 seconds! This was an awesome improvement!

I jogged through the woods for a while looking for a good spot that I could use to train myself. Maybe a large rock would be nice to...

I spotted a waterfall between the trees. Perfect! Now I could try climbing it! The waterfall had a line of stones up the side that would make good handholds. I approached them and began to climb. The rocks were large and rough, so it was easy to grab hold and I was able to reach the top in no time.

I perched on the top rock and gazed down at the fast flowing water. A few rocks jutted out from under the spray. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the nearest one. Using these stones as a obstacle course could be very helpful.

I jumped. I landed perfectly on the rock, but it was slippery so I had to dig my nails in to avoid falling. Inviting Wendy to come join me crossed my mind, but I discarded it. Wendy would probably slip and then I would have to deal with her being hurt and an angry Carla out for my blood.

I challenged my next target with a look. Leaping from the rock I was on I aimed for a smaller one to the right and under. Unfortunately, my foot slipped turning take off and I only just managed to grab onto the rock and pull myself up. I hopped the rest of the way down and then then climbed back up the rocks on the side. Climb up. Climb down. Climb up. Climb down. Repeat.

On my tenth round, I slipped and plummeted down into the white waters below. I hit and sank, feeling my back brush the rocky bottom. I freaked and pushed off, flailing around in the water screaming, "Help me! Help me!" before realizing it was only waist deep. Oops.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, then remembered nobody was around. I sighed and dragged myself from the river. The water had completely soaked through my clothes and drenched my hair. I shivered and spoke like a dog. Another mistake. Static electricity (of which I have plenty), water, and quick movement don't mix. My hair puffed up like a started cat. I patted it down and growled. So much for training. Maybe I'll go practice magic somewhere else...


	6. Chapter 6: Pirates and Troia

**For anybody who's noticed, Seraphina is a book. I highly recommend you read it, however I am do not own the book nor am I copying anything from it except for the name 'cause I love it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (even if I did I wouldn't change anything about it)**

6-A Proper Mage Of Fairy Tail

Chapter 6: Pirates and Troia

"Goodbye!"

"See you all later!"

"Good luck!"

"Why didn't I get chosen...?"

The people on the dock waved to the examines that had boarded the ship leaving from Hargeon and going to Tenrou Island. They all waved back, except for Natsu, who was already sick to his stomach. Poor guy.

I was sitting on the top of the highest mast, where I could see for miles in all direction. Since there weren't any corners on the boat, this was second best. I didn't like boats. They were too isolated and even though I could fly, I hated being stuck in the middle of nowhere. So, I sat in a smaller, more isolated, and more surrounded by nothing place. I just felt safer here. Now that I think about it, that doesn't make any sense...oh well.

Someone untied the mooring rope and the boat, which I had dubbed Salamander's Hell, began to move. Wind filled the sails and blew into my cloak, making it billow out like bat wings. For a moment, I felt like Gildarts.

I looked down at the people below me, who fluttered around the deck like flys. Wendy had used her Troia spell on Natsu and he was running around the deck like a maniac yelling, "Look at me! I'm not seasick! Ha ha ha ha!" What an idiot.

Grey was for some reason completely naked. I blushed and averted my gaze. Juvia, Freed, and Bickslow however, were completely fine in their normal uniforms. I envy them. Most of the girls were lazing around and dressed in bathing suits. The only reason I wasn't burning was because it was really windy up here.

I looked around and noticed a black dot in the distance. Was that Tenrou Island? But we were heading in the other direction and the dot was fast approaching us. I leaned closer and noticed that the ship had a black flag with a skull and crossbones. Pirates? This could get interesting.

I jumped down from the mast and landed on the deck with a thump and a cloud of dust. Everybody started. He he, they hadn't even realized I was up there.

I pointed at the boat and said simply, "pirates." Even if it wasn't planned, our first challenge had arrived.

Troia had worn off, but Natsu looked up sluggishly at me.

"Pirates?" he asked. In Natsu's mind, pirates probably meant enemies, and enemies meant fight.

Lucy groaned and sprawled out farther on her seat. "Don't wanna," she said.

Their aerodynamic boat had pulled up to ours and the leader stepped up, wielding a curved sword. "Next victims! Here me, I am the pirate captain Nanfall!"

"Awful?" I muttered, cocking my head at him. The heat was really getting to me.

"Nanfall!" he yelled waving the sword around dangerously. "Men, get them!"

His sidekicks charged us, screaming battle cries.

"Oh man, why do we have to deal with this? Ice Make: Spear!" Grey had gotten up and pointed his magic at the men. They screamed like little girls and dodged.

"I guess I should help," snickered Loke, stepping up to stand behind Grey. He balled his fists and a soft golden light appeared around them. Lucy pulled out her whip and Cana resumed a fighting stance.

"Fighting is manly!" roared Elfman, stepping up to join us. A green glow shimmered around my fingertips. The others backed up and motioned for us to take control. Some comrades they are. Natsu wined pitifully and tried to stand up, but couldn't. He was down for the count.

"They're mages!" wailed one of Awful's cronies.

"Yeah, so what?Are you little girls? Attack, men!" He waved his sword around like a baton.

The pirates looked uncertain, but they rushed at us anyways holding knifes and swords.

"Ice Make: Knuckle!"

"Regulus Fist!"

"Take-over: Beast Arm!"

"Fleuve d'étoiles!"

"Card Magic: Lightning Bolt!"

"Explosion Magic: Oblivion Blast!"

The pirates were thrown back into the water while their boat shattered into a million pieces with a resounding bang! It was quite the specticall.

"Ha-ha, take that!" yelled Lisanna.

"You didn't do anything," I said under my breath.

"My slaves, my precious slaves!" wailed the captain. He prepared to jump in, then he noticed that he was only standing on a piece of wood. "Noooooo, my precious boat!" He seemed to think about what was more valuable and then splashed into the water and swam at top speed to the quickly dispersing wood.

Grey put a hand around my shoulders. "You blew up the boat, right? Very impressive." I tried not to think about the fact that he was naked. My vision blurred. Wearing a cloak had been a really bad idea. It had probably been pure luck that I hadn't accidentally blown up Salamander's Hell instead.

I tugged at the collar and then pulled my cloak off, I had shorts and a t-shirt underneath. Grey backed up real quick. I have him a sideways glance as I reached down to pick up my cloak. "I'm not gonna seduce you or anything.

I chucked the cloak overboard were it mixed with the debris and Natsu's vomit. Wendy poked her head over the side.

"What was the point of the attack?" she asked.

I shrugged. "They were kind of idiots, weren't they?"

"I hope they're all right," said Wendy draping her arm over the side.

"Don't worry," I said, trying to sound encouraging. "They're pirates, remember? They can probably swim."

Natsu made a choking sound. "Troia...Wendy...please."

Wendy looked at me. "Should I?"

I shrugged again. "It's your call, but remember, he's the enemy and if we want to win this, helping them is not a very smart move."

She nodded and returned to her seat. Natsu made a noise like a dying cat. I kinda felt sorry for him, but then again, not really.

I turned, only to be faced with a angry Juvia.

"Love rival..." she hissed. Uh oh. I didn't want to end up like Lucy or get tangled into Juvia's fantasies.

I stared her straight in the eyes and said with all honesty, "I have no interest in Grey. You may have him. Good luck." She looked unconvinced, but let me pass. I moved quickly over to the mast and began to climb it by digging my nails in before anybody else distracted me.

"Listen up, brats!"

I turned around to see Master Makarov standing on the helm. It had begun. Things were just about to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Seems Legit

7-A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 7:Seems Legit

"Listen up, brats!"

Master Makarov stood on the helm of the boat. It had begun. Things were about to get interesting.

"Now, I will announce your first trial. You see the smoke rising over the shore?" Everybody turned and looked at it. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team may enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." He pointed to his right and a screen appeared.

It showed the possible outcomes of each tunnel. 1/8 chance for calm. 3/8 chance to battle one of the S-Class mages, meaning Mirajane, Erza, or Gildarts. 4/8 chance to battle one of the other teams.

"Only the teams that get through will pass the first trial," continued Master. "In this first trial you're being tested on "armed might" and "luck"!" Everybody groaned on luck. I snickered.

"So, get going!"

"Huh?" grumbled Loke. "We're still at sea."

"Hee-hee."

"Alright Happy, let's go," said Natsu.

"Aye, sir!"

I narrowed my eyes and quickly walked over to Wendy. "Ready?" I asked her.

She looked at me quizzically. "What are you going to do?"

"Tahh!" Natsu had crashed into a Rune Barrier. "Freed," I said under my breath.

"Relax! It'll disappear in the next five minutes!" Freed and Bickslow were already well on their way.

"Freed!"

"Bastard!"

They just laughed.

"Not if I can help it," I snickered. I walked up to the Rune Barrier and placed my hand on it. "Explosion Magic." A white magic circle spun, and the whole front of the barrier shattered.

"Sorry!" I yelled to the shocked faces of my rivals. Unfortunately, I went a little overboard (no pun intended) and I blew up the whole front of the boat. Water flowed in and it began to sink.

"SERAPHINA!" yelled Master. Laughing, I wrapped my hands around Wendy's waist activated my Aera. She gasped and we shot forward. Happy and Natsu beat me to it and they were already speeding ahead.

I arrived at the clearing just in time to see Natsu running into the E tunnel sprouting something about E meaning Erza. Freed and Bickslow were nowhere in sight.

I lightly dropped Wendy onto the ground and landed next to her, my Aera dispelling with a flash of black sparkles.

"This island feels really weird..." I growled.

"Yeah," agreed Wendy. "So much magical power."

"Hey, which way should we choose?"

Wendy looked around. "How about...that one." She motioned to D route. I nodded and we headed into the tunnel.

It was lighter than I thought it would be, with small glittery lights flickering between the stalagmites. A two inch deep layer of water coated the bottom making a _splash! splash!_ sound as we waded across it. Wendy gripped the back of my shirt, possibly out of fear, but maybe because didn't want to get lost.

The pathway opened up into a large cavern with deeper water in it. Large rocks with unusually flat tops stuck up at random intervals. A figure with her red hair and armor shining stood on top of one, gazing down at us.

"Erza." I smiled. I'd always wanted to fight the Queen of the Fairies. We heard a sliding noise and I turned to see the passage we had come in on block itself off. A similar block glittered on the exit.

Leaning down to Wendy's ear, I whispered, "okay, here's the battle plan. I'll go fight her while you hide. Then, if I need help, you can use your magic to assist me." Wendy nodded.

I jumped up on a rock facing opposite of Erza.

"Battle begin!" I said.

"Requip:Heaven's Wheel Armor: Circle Sword!" I jumped up to dodge the blow while Erza's swords destroyed the rock under me. She came at me again, this time wielding two broadswords with wings on the hilt. A green glow surrounded my arms and I raised them the block her. We pushed and shoved each other until I overpowered her and knocked Erza back slightly. This caused her to briefly stumble and allow me to punch Erza in the stomach and send her flying toward a rock.

Erza requiped into Flight Armor before she hit, bouncing off the rock.

I crossed my pointer fingers in front of myself and then pointed them at Erza. "Laser Blast!"

"Requip: Adamantine Armor!" Erza was smart enough to know what was coming and requiped just in time. My attack was blocked.

Erza charged me again, this time in Flame Empress Armor wielding a fire sword.

I raised my hands. "Defensive Line: Energy Mail!" My whole body was coated in swirling green power except for yellow and purple dots that were my eyes. (Think Eregor's Storm Mail) Erza's sword merely bounced off.

She requiped into a different armor, Purgatory, I think. Her giant sword bounced off. I just stood there while requiped into a bunch of different things, but it all deflected. Finally, she changed back into her original Heart Kurtz Armor except with a different sword.

This one had a black blade and glowed with an eerie light. For some reason, I knew that my defense wouldn't block this.

Erza swiped at me and I jumped, landing on her sword tip, then hopping over her and landing on another rock. I dropped my Energy Mail. Erza charged me again with Lightning Empress Armor and I dodged. We played Cat and Mouse for a while. It was pretty even. Time for plan B.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Then, I clapped. When my palms hit, a green magic circle appeared between them and slowly revolved. I concentrated harder. Another green magic circle appeared under Erza. A column of magic shot up into the sky, enveloping Erza and blasting a hole through the ceiling. Erza screamed. I'm not surprised.

What I was doing now was a very rare and powerful lost magic. I was, to put it simply, controlling the life magic, the magic that runs through everything and keeps it functioning. I bent the magic and made it move directly through Erza, pulling at her magic and forcing it to join the stream. The setback to this magic is that your magic power equivalent to the amount take from your enemy is also pulled into the life stream. So, to do it you have more magical energy than your enemy. I did. My job also required less concentration since this island was brimming with magical energy.

Erza screamed. The stronger the wizard, the more natural it is to scream because it feels as though your life force is being pulled from you, which it is. And the stronger you are, the more you can sense the magical power.

I stopped the spell slightly before I killed her. Erza was my friend and I didn't need to kill someone just to win the competition. I still had about 2/3 of my magical energy.

Erza collapsed on the ground, her head lolling. Wendy crawled out from behind the rock under which she had been sheltering.

"That was..." she said quietly.

"Amazing? Terrifying?" I supplied. She nodded. "Let's go. Look, the pathway's open." It was. Upon defeating Erza the gateway to the next task had open. Wendy and I began to slosh through the water towards it.

• • •

We stepped out of the tunnel and I stretched hugely. Levy and Gajeel were already there along with Natsu who looked really sad and out of it for some reason. I knew he hadn't gotten to fight Erza because I had, but I wasn't sure what else could be making him so miserable. Gajeel was grumbling to Levy about not being able to fight, so I figured they had gotten the calm path. Lucy and Cana were sitting on a rock there as well. Evergreen and Elfman, looking pretty beat up, lay on the ground. Master was sitting cross legged on a rock. He cracked open an eye when Wendy and I had arrived. "Ah, good, you're here. Now we only need Grey and Loke."

"There they are!" said Cana.

"Grey! Loke!" said Lucy.

"So we're the only ones who passed," mused Grey.

Loke looked around in confustion. "Huh? Where's Natsu?"

"Over there!" said Happy.

"What's with him?"

"Well, you see..."

"I think everybody's here now." Master Makarov had approached.

"Master!" gasped Lucy. "When did you get here?"

"I had to swim since _somebody_ blew up the ship." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"I will announce the results to date.

"Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!"

"What?!" exclaimed Grey.

"Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck!" Gajeel's eye twitched.

"Grey and Loke defeated Juvia and Lisanna in battle, and passed through!"

"Hee-hee."

"Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mirajane in battle, and passed through!"

"How is that possible?!"

"As a man...I can't tell.." muttered Elfman.

"Let's just say we found a gap to slip through," said Evergreen.

Master Makarov stared at them, then coughed. "Anyways, the teams that made it past the first test are: Natsu and Happy, Grey and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen, Seraphina and Wendy. Those 6 teams. Now we will begin the second test!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Second Task

8-A Proper Mage of Fairy Tail

Chapter 8: The Second Task

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Why did there have to be giant rats here? Why!?" Me and Wendy were running from, as stated, a giant rat. And it wasn't happy.

"Rrrraaaw! Pesky humans!" Oh, and it can talk too.

We had been searching through the forest for Mavis', the first master of Fairy Tail, grave, as was the second task, when the annoying thing jumped us.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Wendy was screaming her head off.

"Shhh!" I shushed her. Noticing a rock along the thin path we were sprinting on, I grabbed Wendy's wrist and pulled her behind it.

"Okay, here's the game plan." The rat had stopped chasing us and was looking around warily, sniffing. "On the count of three, we'll both jump out and use our attacks. One...two...three!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Explosion Magic: Tornado!"

The attacks blended together to create a blue and white swirling cloud that hit the rat right on the side.

"Rrraaaw...ar...ar...pesky humans.." Then it fainted.

"All right!" Me and Wendy high fived.

"That was easier than I thought."

"Mhm."

We continued walking through the forest, but not really going anywhere in particular. I stopped walking and frowned. "Something doesn't seem right about this."

Wendy paused and looked back at me. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well, it's all a little strange. Master Makarov just sort of kicked us out into the snow, only giving us 6 hours to search. This may be an island, but 6 hours is still to short to get any really good looking done, not counting the fact that this place probably has tons of secret tunnels. There's got to be some sort of catch." My frown deepened and I stroked an imaginary beard. "Something really doesn't seem right about this."

Wendy nodded. "I see your point. But what can we do about it?"

I crouched down and placed my hand flat on the dusty path. Word problems and ciphers were not my strong point. "Grave...earth? Death? Hmmm..."

"Maybe it has something to do with hours, or the number 6? Master did mention it twice," offered Wendy. I nodded.

"Possible. Grave...die...Mavis...six...number... Ahh, none of this makes any sense!" I curled my hand up into a fist, scraping lines into the ground. Suddenly, Wendy gasped, "six letters!"

I looked at her in confustion. "Huh?"

"Here, look!" Wendy leaned down next to me and wrote out 'ground' into path. Then she drew an mark over top of each letter. "See, 6 hours, 6 letters!"

I nodded. "Yeah, but what connection, other than it's meaning, does this have to our search?"

Wendy's face fell. "Right..."

"Don't be sad," I chided her. "You did a really good job. I'm glad I choose you."

"Really?"

"Uum-hm."

I peered closer to the lettering. "You could be on to something. Know of any other words that are 6 letters and can relate to 'Mavis' Grave'?"

,

Wendy shook her head.

I continued my musing. "Death...die...died...perish...perish! This has six letters!" I scribbled it into the dirt under 'ground'.

"I still don't see any connection," murmured Wendy.

I made an agreeing noise. "Let's think up some more. How 'bout...demise! That got six letters! It means death, so I think this could count." Wendy wrote it under 'ground'.

"Do you see any connection?" asked Wendy. I shook my head.

"The only similarities it that this one as two same letters. E...E...could that mean anything?"

Wendy seemed to think about this, then she clapped her hands. "E for the E tunnel!"

I blinked. "Genius! Lets head there now!"

Wendy looked around uncertainly. "Ummmm, sorry, but which way is there?"

"Dunno. I'll use Aera."

I reached out and wrapped my hands around her thin waist. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. Flapping my wings we rose slowly into the until we were level with the huge tree that rose up from the center of the island. All the while Wendy looked around. She pointed to a spot to our left.

"Look! There's smoke rising from over there! Remember how the tunnel entries had a small fire pot near them? Let's head that way!"

"Yeah!" I turned around with Wendy dangling beneath me and flew towards the smoke. Wendy squeaked and gripped onto my hands tighter. I looked down at her, amused.

"I'm not going to drop you. And even if I did, I could still catch you." She looked up at me and smiled weakly. I dropped down a few feet and Wendy squeaked again. It would be kinda weird for a Sky Maiden to be afraid of heights, so I figured the problem was trust in me.

Me and Wendy landed in a lush forest slightly beyond our destination. I trotted happily toward the smoke, but what met my eyes was not what I expected.

"Mira?! Lisanna!? Why are you here?" I gasped. They turned from what they were were doing and stared at me.

"Seraphina? Wendy?" I had stepped into what seemed to be a camp of sorts. A few wooden tables were set up and a red tent had been placed over them. Mira was stirring a pot of something over a makeshift fire. "I should be asking you the same thing."

I shrugged. "We figured out the location of Mavis' grave and were heading. It's at-" I stopped. Even though Lisanna lost and Mira wasn't participating, it felt wrong to give the information to an enemy. Mira shrugged.

"I don't care if you tell me or not, but you should probably get a move on. The clock is ticking." I nodded hurriedly.

"Let's go, Wendy!" I shot off back into the woods. Wendy ran after me yelling, "Wait up!"

After a while of running, I heard Natsu's voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" That surprised me. Natsu knew everybody currently on the island, so who was he talking about? I ran to the voice, Wendy panting after me.

What I saw shocked me more than anything else could. Zeref. He was still alive? "Zeref..."

Zeref stood in the middle of a cloud of death. Tears trickled down his cheeks. He stared at Natsu with amazement, fear, and hope in his eyes.

I know Zeref...and I hate that I do. But there's nothing I can do about it. See, Zeref was the one who gave me my magic.

Wendy tapped me on the shoulder. "Seraphina? Are you all right? Do you know that man?" Realizing the state I was in, I stood up quickly.

"No. Never seen him before," I said in the most terrifying voice I could muster. Unfortunately, I think it still came out as a small squeak. "Come, Wendy."

I left quickly, not looking back. This was really bad. But, I makes sense in a twisted way. After all, he did always follow her.

I padded away, Wendy in tow. How wrong I was when I said this would be a harmless contest.


End file.
